creepy_gameplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Breath: Episode 4
Huh? What the? Where am I? Welcome to-'' ''Ssssh...Quiet, don't tell him! Who are you two? Why am I tied up to this chair? We ignored him, I made my way to the table with the tools, Fluttershy kept still... I grabbed a pliers and went back to him... He was a red coated stallion with a black mane... We heard the things you did...Bad things... What are you talking about? Stealing, fighting...Unacceptable... I looked down, everything was set, the same mechanism Pinkie had trapped me into was holding his penis still...Let's get started, shall we? With the pliers I pinched his left testicle, he yelped in pain, Fluttershy was coming with another pliers and pinched the other one... After pinching him atleast six times, we finnaly moved on, with the pliers we pinched his whole testicle at once, crushing it... He screamed in pain... STOP!! I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE!! PLEASE!! PLEAAAAAAASE!! I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!! Anything...? ANYTHING!! Flutters, what do you think? She nodded... I pushed him, the chair fell back, wihout a warning I pushed my cock into his mouth... You know what's your job, don't make me make Flutters teach you how it's done! Unintelligible muffled sounds come out of his mouth, well almost out of his mouth, suddently I actually felt his tongue licking around it, however his face was an absolute grimace. I noticed Fluttershy coming closer, we connected our lips, everything was going fine until... OW! I was expecting that, but I wasn't expecting it to be that painful, the fucker bited my glans! Pissed off, I punched the guy in the face. ASSHOLE! THAT HURTS!! FLUTTERSHY COME HERE, QUICKLY!!! Without wasting time, Fluttershy came and started fellating me, I forced the guy to watch the show. Climax came, same old story... Now, if you do that again, I'll cut your dick off! I did it before, and I ain't afraid of doing it again! I pointed to an another there was a plastic bag full of cut off dicks. Do you want yours there? He shook his head left and right... Good, now do it again... This time he did it right, I was thinking of pulling it out, but that bite changed my idea... After releasing my load in his mouth I pulled it out... I noticed Fluttershy at my left holding a knife... I placed the chair and the stallion in the right position again... So, erm...Remember what I said about not cutting your cock off if you didn't bite mine's again? I whispered in his ear...I lied! After that, I started slitting his cock open with the knife, he screamed so much...Music to my ears... After the cut off dick fell on the ground, I pointed at the plastic bag and nodded to Fluttershy... She came back with it, she handed it over to me, but I had a better idea... I grabbed the mutilated penis, and sticked it up in his ass... If I had a recorder, I would record his screams just so I can hear them over and over... I finnaly pulled it out of there and throwed it in the plastic bag... And then I grabbed the knife again, and slitted the stallion's throat open... The blood, the gargles, I felt like I was about to orgasm again... I noticed Fluttershy, and hugged and kissed her as the stallion died of blood loss and suffocation... I heard the stallion's last attemps to breath...And he was gone... Fluttershy and I fell on the floor kissing... Created by: Rockamorow Category:MLP